


Dining Experiences

by cherrypinup



Series: Intimates [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Is that still a thing?, M/M, Mostly Pwp, Multi, Squick, kink!fic, lots of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypinup/pseuds/cherrypinup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo's got plans for the evening, Sean's not sure what to expect, and the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eating Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viggo's got plans for the evening. Big plans. Squick alert.

"You can't be serious." He actually sounds like he believes that.

"I am."

"C'mon, Vig." He's got the lower lip tremble going. This is just getting sweet.

"Get over here."

"Love?" Oh, and now he's batting the eyelashes.

"Nice look on you." Any other time and I could work with it. "But no," I tell him. "Over here. Now."

"You want to humiliate me? Okay. I'll beg, if you want." Ooh. He's getting to his knees. Hmm. Maybe later.

I pull him back to his feet with a shake of my head. "Up you go. I won, now it's time for you to pay. It won't hurt. I promise," I add, dropping my voice to a husky whisper that I know will get a reaction.

He gives me a look that I know is supposed to be skeptical. He doesn't do it well and I have to fight the urge to laugh because he doesn't really *have* to do this. He would say it was just for my twisted libido. He would be quite right.

He goes pliant under my hands and I manage to strip him with only a few gropes that he refuses to respond to. We both know he'll enjoy this but if he wants me to feel like I'm forcing him, it's fine with me.

When he's completely bare, I lead him to the bathroom and push him into the shower. He stands still under the shower, waiting for me to wash him. This is usually my favorite part, and I enjoy it immensely, but we're on a time limit so I need to deny the temptation to linger. For that reason I'd been hoping that he would do it himself, but he's being stubborn.

I pull out the lavender scented shampoo and conditioner, glad that he's grown those beautiful curls back; I can't help but finger them before turning on the water. I get soaked in the process of washing his hair but if I were to take off my clothes I'd join him in all the wonderful naked wetness. Then we'd miss our date.

When his hair is done, I pull out the women's razor and shaving gel, amused to watch him fight back a protest. It only takes a moment before he relaxes and allows me to lift his leg to the edge of the tub. I'm very careful in shaving his legs. He's been biting his lip with his eyes screwed shut but I know I haven't hurt him. I've been told this can be sensual if it's done with care so I take my time.

When I've gotten his legs smooth up to the hips I nudge him to stand still against the wall of the shower so I can shave his underarms and trim around his lower belly and groin. It's something I've always wanted to try and figured I'd work the extra trimming in now, while he's allowing it. I know that payback's a bitch and he'll get me good when this is over. I can't wait to see what he comes up with.

Next I wash him down with a lavender and chamomile body gel. The scents together with his natural chemistry work quite well and, while I can clearly see he's not, he smells feminine. It's a beautiful contrast.

I dry him with a soft fluffy towel and settle him against the edge of the sink. He doesn't bat an eye when I take out his regular shaving equipment. We've done this before and he loves getting his face shaved by me. It usually leads to a wonderful round of sex against the sink and I can see him calculating his chances of it right now. I raise an eyebrow at him and he smirks, then shrugs. I mentally promise the both of us to do that again soon, but not tonight.

When I finish, I smack him on his naked ass and push him away from me so I can rub a soothing lotion for newly shaved skin into areas that might be tender. He stands still while I comb and arrange his hair. There's no need to add anything to it so I just run my fingers through until it's nearly dry before leading him back in to the bedroom. He's strangely quiet and I wonder what he's thinking; it'll be something for us to talk about more later when the evening is over.

I start applying light makeup. He's got a fairly even skin tone and there will probably be some sweating later so I leave off the foundation. A sable pencil around his eyes, touch of mascara and a dusting of shadow are all that's needed really; then it's on to dressing him.

He glares a bit at the bra before taking it out of my hands and putting it on himself. I chose one with small cups that fit well with his frame but right now they look odd lying empty against his chest. We both stare at the incongruity, and then from under his eyelashes he gives me a small smile. I just know he's laughing at me. Well, I thought of that too. I pull out the shoulder pads I'd torn from a shirt and stuff them into the bra. It fills out nicely and he pouts at my smirk.

I thought he'd refuse the thong, and have a backup in the bottom of the bag, but he surprises me by putting it on without argument. The thigh-high stockings get a raised eyebrow but he sits to let me put them on.

The smooth skin of his legs is a real turn on and if he doesn't take that foot out of my crotch I'll rip the nylon. He knows he's driving me crazy but I let it go once I've gotten both stockings past his knees. It's more difficult to keep them straight as I pull them up over his thighs, but I want the seam at the back to look right. I turn him around and adjust the thong and stockings before leaving the room for just a moment. I need a drink but will refrain; I want to be completely aware to enjoy this.

I'm gone a few minutes, to cool off and make sure the rest of the house is in order; when I come back he's nearly finished dressing himself. He's got the skirt on, the shirt is hanging unbuttoned from his shoulders and he's swinging the full underwear from his finger. I meet his gaze with a shrug and go over to button him up. I've been surprised by the silence and his complacency. When he gives in, he really gives in. And that thought gives me a full body shiver.

With the outfit all put together he looks amazing. The shirt is a collared, cap-sleeved button-down, which meets the short, buttoned and pleated mini-skirt at his midriff. The stockings come up to about in inch under the skirt and the rest, while not visible from the outside, make the outfit. The entire ensemble is black, a good color on him, though not something I'd like him to wear often. He's such a vibrant being that bright or flashy colors suit him much better.

There's a small lump under the skirt but the pleats hide it pretty well. No one should notice much. Besides, I have a feeling he'll be sticking close to me. He makes a small sound that brings me back from contemplation and I shake my head to clear it. He sits in the chair I push towards him and we start the finishing touches.

The thick curls on his head have dried naturally, which he almost never allows, and are a glossy riot on top of his head. I take out the two small silver snap barrettes and clip them at either side of his forehead. A touch of lip-gloss and a slight bit of color to the cheeks and he's damn fuckable already. If I do any more we'll never leave.

And there's the knock at the door. Sean's always right on time, I can't wait to see his expression. I tell Orlando to come out after a couple of minutes and go to let Sean in.

My back is to the bedroom door so I'll see Orlando enter the room by Sean's facial expressions. I wait and watch his reactions as we talk. I see his gaze flicker up over my shoulder then settle there. He licks his lips and I can feel him straightening and nearly posing from three feet away. I can also tell that he doesn't recognize our Elf. Sean's reaction draws me around and I mentally applaud at the sight behind me. He's beautiful and appears to be a shy young relation of Orlando's. This just gets better and better.

It's time for us to leave and I want to give Sean as much time as possible to figure this out himself. "Don't forget your purse." I hand Orlando the black bag containing his wallet and keys and am surprised to see him slip the lip-gloss inside. He nods when I point towards the open toed sandals next to the bedroom door; I wasn't cruel enough to get him heels.

We're almost out the door when Sean stops and I slam into his back. He swings around so quickly I have to jump out of the way to avoid being smacked. I never knew his eyes could get that large; if Elijah were here he'd be jealous. Orlando is playing it up with all the shy blushing, but I can tell by the twist to his glossy lips that he's starting to have fun.

"Anything wrong, Sean?" he asks in a cultured voice.

With a finger to the chin, I click Sean's mouth shut. He's staring with those wide eyes and as soon as I move my hand, his jaw starts moving up and down in an attempt at speech.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" I ask and he looks at me like I've lost my mind. "It's okay, Sean. We're just going to go out for a few drinks. If anyone gets uncomfortable there are curtains that can be drawn around the booth."

They both relax a bit at this and I start to understand how uncomfortable Orlando might have been otherwise. I'm proud that he trusts me enough to know I wouldn't subject him to too much ogling when he's doing something he's unsure of. Under other circumstances I would, but not tonight.

"Is this a..." Sean starts and then stops himself. "You know what? I don't want to know. Let's go."

I chuckle and hear an answering one from behind me. Yeah, this is going to be fun. I get to make my two favorite people uncomfortable for an extended period of time, though I hope the night doesn't end that way. I have plans. Hell, my plans have plans. I grin evilly at Sean's back as we walk to his car.

~*~*~*

As soon as we got here Orlando made quick use of the privacy curtains. Our waitress took it all in stride, taking our orders from the other side and knocking before serving our drinks and such.

It's been a couple of hours and things seem to be going as planned. At first Sean treated Orlando like he would a young woman. He was very sweet and solicitous until my love asked if he was being hit on. I think it threw them both for a loop and Orlando left for the bathroom to get himself together. I hope he remembers to go in the girls.

"Is this your usual thing, Vig? You guys like to play dress-up?" Sean asks with a bit of a snarl. Poor boy. He doesn't even realize it's a turn-on for him yet. "Not that it matters to me, what you do with yourselves. Why'd you invite me along?"

He seems honestly curious and I'm tempted to answer him truthfully, but that would probably end the evening prematurely and could cause some problems later.

"He lost a bet, Sean. Don't worry. It wasn't some scheme to make you uncomfortable," I tell him and he relaxes back into his seat, staring off at the curtain while we wait for Orlando.

When he gets back, I don't move over so Orlando can slide in to the booth; instead he attempts to crawl over me, which is ridiculous in that skirt. I nearly laugh at Sean, who's eyes are glued to the inch of thigh being bared. Orlando stiffens a bit as I slide my hand up the side of his leg, lifting the skirt just a little higher. He tries to avoid my directing but still ends up sitting in my lap. A questioning glance is thrown at me before he settles back and allows me to arrange him. Sean clears his throat and excuses himself to the men's room, conspicuously carrying his napkin in front of his crotch.

Orlando smiles at me over his shoulder, and settles himself back against my hard-on. Ah, my love thinks he's so clever - but that's just what I had planned. All this shifting himself around in attempt to tease me allows me to slip his skirt up until the only things between us are my own clothes and the thong.

While he was in the bathroom - no doubt touching up that bit of gloss - and Sean was ignoring me, I unzipped myself in preparation, folding the opening of my pants over so he wouldn't notice right away. I also poured some of the olive oil, kept on the table for salads and such, onto the seat next to me; I make quick use of it now, slicking up a couple of fingers.

On his next pass around, I slip a finger between us and touch him intimately. He stiffens a bit and I can feel him ready to move off so I pull him back tightly against me, pushing the finger between his ass cheeks and rubbing it over his hole. There's a slight sound of protest but I can feel the moment that he realizes my finger is already slicked; he pushes against me with a quiet moan and I smile against the back of his neck.

Aware that Sean could return any second, I quickly prepare Orlando, slick myself up and slide inside him. His gasps and quiet moans are making my fight for control nearly unbearable and it's only the thought of the outcome that makes me still his attempts to move things along faster.

When Sean returns I receive a glare as if he knows what's going on, and I'm sure some of it's obvious. My beautiful is sitting on my lap, flushed; while the pleats hide most things, he's obviously aroused. There's also a particular heaviness to the air that I can practically taste.

Orlando doesn't make a sound until after Sean is seated. His eyes are closed and he's resting his head on my shoulder. Once Sean is settled, locking his eyes with mine, I give a very slight thrust with my hips. The moan, while quiet, accompanied by my obvious movement draws Sean's attention down to where I'm holding Orlando's legs open, lifting the skirt up enough for him to see us.

When he looks to me again, he's speechless. His jaw is moving like it was before we left the house. I slide my hands up to cup his 'breasts' and Sean's eyes bug out. It's a very comical look for him and I have to fight not to laugh.

I continue grinding my hips in slow motion, but soon it's not enough for Orlando. He grasps the table edge, dropping the sandals to the floor, and folds his legs up to either side of mine, moving back and forth. His balance is precarious in this position and I grab his hips to steady him before looking up to see how Sean is reacting. He's breathing heavily, nearly panting, and his eyes are on Orlando's mouth. His obvious lust just makes my plan sweeter.

I nudge Orlando up a bit more, so he's leaning across the table towards Sean, pushing myself up to a standing position. I end up having to put one leg on the bench for balance. This is so much better. Now Orlando is flat on the table, mouth just a foot from Sean, with his sweet ass in the air.

Sean's attention swings back towards my side of the table when I lift the skirt, flicking it up over that smooth ass. It's quite obscene with my cock buried in that little hole and the edge of the skirt ruffling with each movement. Sean's clearly fascinated, so I urge him up for a closer look. He looks a bit nervous but follows my insistent hand up.

When he's mirroring my position from the other side of the table, I guide both of his hands down to Orlando's ass, squeezing once before letting go. His hands are trembling but it seems to be purely from excitement. It is a beautiful ass. Squeezing isn't enough for him and his manipulations on it are driving me wild. Orlando agrees too, if those sounds he's making are any indication. We've got to muffle the boy.

Sean jumps a bit when I reach for his fly, lying across his hands and Orlando's back to do so. I reassure him with a nod, and wait for him to respond in kind, before reaching for him again. Once unfastened, I push his pants and briefs down as far as I can reach. We all stare for a moment before I take him in hand.

He has more control over his moans than Orlando and just makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat. Hmm. We've got to see what other sounds he'll make. I tilt Orlando's head up so that he's facing Sean. It won't tilt that very back in this position, but I'm able to bring Sean's cock to Orlando's lips. Ah, that's better.

Sean looks, and sounds, like he's bitten his tongue off; Orlando's own moans are barely audible. This is a dream come true for me. They're beautiful. Orlando's got both elbows on the table, one hand guiding Sean into his mouth, the other flat on the table for leverage to push back against me. Sean's eyes are rolled up and his head's thrown back. He's moved from biting his tongue to his lip and his hands are running through Orlando's curls. I can see the effort he's using not to grab handfuls and start slamming. I can sympathize.

I still my movements and grab Sean's wrist to get his attention. He stops moving and Orlando mewls in a way that makes us both shudder. I pull out and, with obvious reluctance, Sean does too. Before Orlando can make more noises we're urging him over onto his back. I want to make him come and I know we both want to watch.

Once he's on his back, I unbutton the skirt and shirt, laying him open to us. I've been moving around the string of the thong up to this point, but it's definitely in the way now. Orlando lifts his legs, allowing me to remove it, and once he's released he spreads his legs. Sean looks like he's going to have heart failure and I'm not far behind.

Orlando puts his hands to his raised knees, then slides them up his inner thighs, opening to our view. He's so fuckable like this, such a tease. I meet his half-lidded eyes and hear them both gasp as he takes himself in hand. He only gives himself a few pulls before lifting his ass up a bit in invitation. Who am I to deny that?

After I slide back into him, Orlando takes Sean's cock and aims it back towards his mouth. He's decided to tease a bit, rubbing his lips across the head and placing sucking kisses there. Sean's control is slipping. He's leaking steadily across Orlando's lips, making them shinier than the gloss did.

Watching him tease Sean is too much for me to handle. I lean forward across him, licking the precome off his lips, and start moving quickly. For a moment we're both licking and sucking each other around Sean's cock, but when I start losing myself Orlando grabs my head and sucks on my tongue. It only takes a few more thrusts before I come and lie panting on Orlando's chest. He gives me a moment before pushing up against me.

I take a few deep breaths and pull myself together a bit. Sean's cock looks ready to burst so I give it a final lick before moving down Orlando's body. His nipples get a few nips and licks before his bellybutton gets the same treatment. I pause to lick at the tattoo on his belly, then look up. Orlando's going at Sean seriously now. He's hanging over the edge of the table, head supported in Sean's big hands, and has the cock swallowed down his throat. I can see that Sean's not going to last much longer and since I want to keep Orlando muffled when he comes, I move down quickly.

He's got his feet braced on the table, but they're slippery with the stockings. I grab his ankles and push his legs towards his chest, making sure to keep him wide open. His cock gets a few licks before I move down to lick his sensitive hole. He's completely wet with my come and the olive oil, an interesting combination but not bad. I tongue him there until his entire body starts shaking and his free hand reaches for his cock, then I slide up and swallow him down to the root.

It's not an easy thing to do, but I've been practicing for a while just to get this reaction. His whole body tenses up and he starts using my shoulders as leverage to push up into my mouth. I swallow around him continuously and look up when I hear some shuffling. Sean has pulled out of Orlando's mouth, probably to save himself from teeth, and is attempting to muffle him with fingers.

I pull off for a second and growl out for him to use his mouth. He hesitates for a moment, just looking at me, then swoops down. There's silence again and I go back to what I was doing. Orlando's hand clamps down on the back of my head to keep me there, and his legs start pushing against my shoulders again. A few thrusts later we all seem to be frozen while he pumps down my throat.

When he relaxes his hold on us, we both slump down onto the benches. I feel about as boneless as Orlando looks but Sean's suffering across the table from me. He looks like he's either going to kill someone or cry. I don't want to see either happen.

With what's left of my energy reserves, I slide under the table. Sean jumps just a bit when I reach up from under the cloth. The table is in the way so I push my head all the way up into his lap, glad that he didn't pull his pants up. It would be too awkward now if he had. I give him a lick before looking up to see how he's receiving me. I know he's had a 'thing' for Orlando but we've never talked about this.

His eyes are still a bit wild but his hand is soft on the side of my head. He touches my hair and ear before his hand slides down to my mouth, two fingers slipping inside. He takes them out and slicks up my lips before bringing me to him. It's all good.

He's not much different from Orlando or any other man I've had so it's easy to find a rhythm with him. I bring my hand up to finger his balls but when one of my fingers slips toward the back he tenses and starts to pull away. I make a sound in my throat and bring my hand back to his balls, sucking harder to make him stay. He relaxes back, allowing me to set a quick pace that has him coming in my mouth in seconds. I look up from licking him to see his mouth occupied with Orlando's tongue and I wish this table wasn't in the way so I could join them. As it is, we'd better get ourselves together and leave before we get thrown out.

I slip back under the table, picking up the thong from the floor. From down here I can see out the bottom of the curtains. The place doesn't seem quite as busy as it was when we first arrived, which I can only hope isn't because of us. I can see a pair of feet standing about five feet way that I believe belong to our waitress. Oh, well. It's probably not the first time something like this has happened here. I have to hold in a hysterical laughter at the thought of their protocol: 'Organic clean-up in booth three.'

When I climb up from under the table Orlando's sitting in the middle of it, looking at me. He's got a completely debauched look to him, mussed hair, mascara running a bit on his cheeks and lip-gloss smeared on his chin; at least I *think* it's lip-gloss. His shirt is hanging from his shoulders and the black of the bra contrasts nicely with all that skin. The only other thing he's wearing are the stockings. If I were able right now, I'd fuck him into the table again.

Sean looks shell-shocked. The eyes he turns to me would be accusing if not for the air of complete satisfaction floating about him. If we don't pull ourselves together soon I'm going to have at them both again.

Following my lead they start putting clothes in order. Orlando takes the longest but refuses our help, smart boy. Once we're as presentable as we're going to get I throw a handful of bills on the table. It's enough to cover our drinks and any cleaning the room might take. With a smirk at that thought I usher them out of the restaurant towards home.


	2. Dessert in the Parlor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean's not sure what to expect now and is angsting. Angst alert, minor squicks. If you liked the first then nothing here will bother you.

I'm still feeling a bit shocked as we walk back to their car. It's a good thing I didn't drive because I'd probably still be sitting in the parking lot hours from now.

Viggo is a devious man; very lucky, but devious. I had no idea that they were together when I told him how I felt about Orlando. He took it well and let me down easy, but I've not been good at hiding it since; I know that. I have to wonder what the occasion is, that they let me touch him.

I usually meet up with them at least once when visiting the States so I thought nothing of it, aside from debating whether or not I was up to the torture, when Viggo invited me out tonight. He knew I wouldn't resist, though. I never do. He is the closest thing I have to a best friend and he doesn't throw their relationship in my face so I accepted the invitation with little more expectation than to be with my friends.

Well, I also enjoy just watching Orlando be free and comfortable. If his happiness is with Viggo then I can be glad for the both of them. I have no delusion that this will become a regular thing. What they have is good. It's beautiful and I'd never be able to compete with that. Not that I want to; they deserve each other.

I've spent the entire ride keeping myself pulled tightly together. Viggo is in the front seat driving and I figured they'd want to be alone up there. Instead Orlando followed me into the back and is presently curled up with his head in my lap. It's the sweetest of all torture. I kept both hands clearly in view until Orlando complained and Viggo told me to rub his back and caress his hair. I'm just so afraid of stepping over a line uninvited and causing problems with any of the three relationships at stake here.

The ride is nearly over and I wonder what will happen when we get back. I haven't really had the chance to process what's happened tonight; I'll probably be confused about this for years to come. Whatever else, for the moment I'm a very happy man just to be touching him.

I wonder what Viggo's thinking, how he's feeling. I feel so strange. I have trouble getting past the thought that he just gave me a blowjob.

I've never really thought about him sexually, except where it concerned Orlando. He's certainly not my type but I can understand Orlando's attraction to him. He's a very intense man, very charismatic. I guess that's why I've admired him and made it a point to be his friend. We click well in that way.

It didn't really surprise me that he'd found an Orlando look-alike, a young woman who would take away some of my feelings for him. What did surprise me was that it wasn't a look-alike at all. I felt betrayed by my best friend, angry at the obscene manner in which he was staking his claim. I should have known him better than that but I've been even more caught off guard by everything else that's happened since.

God, we're here. I think I'm more nervous now than I was before.

When the car stops Orlando sort of rolls off of my lap and out the door. He looks worse for the wear but still quite beautiful to me. With one side of his hair flattened to his head, the other side nearly straight from my fingers; his mascara and eyeliner are smudged on his cheeks and the clothes are all rumpled. Viggo gives him a hand up and escorts him to their front door. I know he's not fragile but the skirt and the way Viggo treats him makes me want to pick him up and carry him to bed.

Viggo gestures me towards the couch with a 'be right back' thrown over their shoulders and heads in to the bathroom. After sitting down I lay my head against the back, close my eyes, and listen to them moving around. The water starts in the shower and I hear Viggo leave the bathroom, open some drawers I assume are in the bedroom, then briefly go back to the bathroom before he joins me in the parlor. I lift my head and we contemplate each other from across the room.

He's sitting in the only chair out here, leaving me alone on the couch. "How are you?" he asks me, and I have to think about it for a moment.

A smile breaks out on my face when I answer, "I'm good, Vig. Fabulous." The smile fades a bit. "Now are you going to tell me what's going on?" I feel apprehensive and am not sure if I really want to know the answer - but I *need* to know.

He gets a thoughtful look on his face and takes a while before answering. "There are some things that you should know, before we continue." I hold my breath for a moment before letting it out and nodding for him to go on. "Orlando and I are in a committed relationship. You know that already." I nod again. "I understand how you feel about him, Sean. I do. And I don't want either of you to get hurt here. He and I have talked about - things. I want him to be happy and playing is something we both wanted to try. Tonight is not the regular way for us, just so you know. We both admire you and consider you one of our greatest friends, that's why it was you that we invited. How do you feel about this?"

I'm not sure how to answer him. As irrational as it is, more than anything I'd wanted him to say that they want me with them. I knew he wouldn't but my desire is not going to be quenched by what happened at the restaurant. I take a deep breath and think about what he's saying.

"You know how I feel?" He nods slowly, eyes glued to mine. "I love you both, and tonight has been wonderful..."

"But?"

I take a deep breath. "No 'but'. It's all very unexpected. I know it sounds corny but I will happily remember this for the rest of my life. I don't expect anything more."

"Sean, this isn't the end of the evening, and I never said it was only once. We'll all have to decide what, or if, anything happens after tonight. But it doesn't have to be over," he says, raising an eyebrow in question. I nod my understanding.

We hear the shower shut off and he continues, "In a minute Orlando is going to come out here and I'll ask him what he wants to do. Are you prepared to follow his instruction?"

The thought of Orlando ordering me to - I go breathless. "Yes," I whisper.

Viggo laughs at my response, though he sounds suspiciously husky to me.

We stare at each other from across the room waiting for Orlando to join us. The air is heavy with lust already. Anyone walking into the room would easily be able to tell how turned on the both of us are. If it weren't for the red pajamas that he's wearing, I wouldn't have even seen Orlando come in because my eyes are glued to Viggo's. This is so surreal.

He chuckles at the state we're both in, then slides himself onto Viggo's lap like he was always there. He's sitting sideways with his head resting across Viggo's shoulder and his legs hanging over the opposite arm. He looks like a decadent courtier in red satin.

I imagine my hand petting the body-warmed cloth the way Viggo's doing now. I imagine that it's me making Orlando arch like that. And I imagine that it's my mouth pulling the moan from his sweet lips when his neck is nibbled.

Then I remember that if I go along with their intentions it could be. When Viggo looks up from where he's feasting on Orlando, I nod yes.

He pulls back and eyes me for a second before turning to Orlando's ear and whispering. Whatever he says makes Orlando arch and moan again. Orlando bites his lower lip then turns smoldering eyes on me and I could possibly come from the look alone.

Viggo is lightly running his fingertips over the satin covering Orlando's erection. I want to knock his hand away and suck through the fabric but I will wait for whatever instruction I'm given.

"I want to kiss him. Then I want to watch you kiss him," he says and I suck in my breath. The thought of kissing him again is almost unreal but, kissing Viggo? Oh, god.

Okay. I can do this. I start to stand when Viggo motions me to sit back down. "What else do you want, love?" he asks.

Orlando stares at me for a few moments, then turns the same stare on Viggo. "I want him to suck me off while you open him with your tongue. I want to lie underneath, touching him, while you fuck him," he groans out while Viggo's hand tightens on him through the soft cloth.

I'm shaking over here, keeping myself glued to the couch until I'm told to move in case there's more. I haven't sucked a man off in so long it's like it never happened, but I've wanted to do that to Orlando for as long as I can remember. I've never been fucked at all. I'm nervous as hell but Viggo will be careful with me, I know that, and just the thought of Orlando underneath me while he does it - these fucking clothes have *got* to come off soon.

Orlando stands and walks towards me, the red satin whispering with his walk, and he gestures for me to meet him halfway. We stand facing each other and I wait for him to show me what he wants. His fingers are sure when they touch my cheek softly stroking up over my ear to the back of my head. He pulls me forward until we barely touch and exhales against my lips. My eyes drop closed and I wrap my arms around him bringing our bodies flush against each other.

Our moans mingle and his other arm slips up over mine clenching me while his tongue slips out to lick at my lips. Opening to him is the only option and before I can even breathe our tongues are twined around each other, sucking and licking intimately.

The explosion of sensation washes away every other thought as I taste him, feel him, smell and hear him. My eyes are closed but the image of him sprawled across Viggo's lap is blazing across the insides of my eyelids. He's beautiful. They're beautiful.

The satin is cool where it flutters away from his body and warm where it touches. I slide my hands over his shoulders and back before moving down to his ass. He flinches minutely when my fingers slip between his cheeks and I realize that he might be sore from being fucked by Viggo, the image of which makes me moan into Orlando's mouth. Pretty soon this is going to be too much for me.

I bend a little so my hands can slip between his legs from the back, playing over the sensitive skin at the insides of his thighs. I wonder how soft it is there, being shaved, and want to make the comparison to the satin with my tongue. He lifts one of his legs up, hooking it over my hip, and when I support him he does the same with the other.

I feel Viggo come up behind me and lean against him. Orlando is attacking my mouth, his hands scrabbling in my hair, and I feel like I haven't taken a breath since he hopped up on me. More than anything right now, I wish that our clothes would magically disappear and I could be inside him, fucking him in the air.

I'm embarrassed by the pathetic mewl that comes out of me when Orlando pulls back. Viggo is still holding me from behind and they make eye contact, communicating in the way that long time lovers do. I let him go when he pushes away from me and I'm left leaning against the man who's holding me up.

Orlando drapes himself back over the chair like it's nothing at all. Like it's every day that I'm so turned on by his kiss. His smile is soft on kiss-swollen lips and if it weren't for Viggo's arms around me I'd drop to my knees and worship him.

After a few moments I get myself under control and Viggo's arms loosen. He moves to stand in front of me and the look on his face blows me away. His eyes burn me when they lock with mine. I wonder; if I were to touch him, would his skin be as hot? He licks his lips and I'm suddenly remembering his mouth on my cock. Oh, god. How could I have gone all this time without knowing how sexy he is? I must have been blinded by Orlando-lust.

I look over to the chair at that thought and feel a pull in my groin. Orlando's eyes are running over Viggo. He looks ready to leave the chair and devour his lover but stays where he is. Our eyes meet for a moment and he makes an impatient 'get on with it' motion towards us. I swing my eyes back up to Viggo.

He looks at me calmly, in almost startling contrast to the heat I can still feel pouring off of him, and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay with this?" he asks me. I don't answer right away so he clarifies, "The next step, Sean. I'm going to kiss you. Then I'm going to lick your body. When you're a quivering wreck, I'm going to open your hole with my tongue and fuck you." His eyes flare and his hand tightens while he's talking. After a breath he repeats, "Are you okay with this?"

I break eye contact with him and think about it. Right now my body is still thrumming from Orlando's kiss and I need to clear my mind for this. Am I going to let Viggo fuck me, just so I can touch Orlando? Is that fair to any of us? No, it's not. At the same time I'm feeling drawn to Viggo in a way I never imagined. But do I want him? Can I want him? I take a deep breath before raking my eyes over his body, starting with his feet.

Somewhere along the line he lost his socks and shoes. His jeans are on the long side so only half of his bare feet are sticking out. God, his toes are cute. I laugh a bit at that before moving up his legs, which are nice but not very visible with the loose jeans. His straining erection is quite visible however and I draw in a breath. He's hard. I mean, of course he's hard. It's just that - He's hard for me. God. Damn.

His shirt is not very fitting but with effort I can recall what his stomach looks like. When we used to go swimming or just hang out in the heat I never paid much attention but if memory serves me right he's gorgeous. How could I have missed that? The top couple of buttons are undone letting the soft, light hair from his chest peek out from behind the leather strap around his neck. My hand twitches before I give in and touch the stone hanging around his neck. Then I move up and touch the bared patch of skin. So warm. His breath hitches at that and I continue my perusal of him.

For some reason that little cleft in his chin always bothered me. I don't know why but I always wanted to smooth it out for him. His skin is soft and the cleft feels like the rest of it. I don't know why I expected it to feel different. He must have to shave very carefully.

I get hung up on his lips. They're so perfectly shaped. The bottom one is a temptation to suckle. Oh god, I want him. This isn't only about Orlando. I suck in a sharp breath when his tongue flicks the finger I'd been rubbing over his lip. I drag my eyes up to his for just a second before leaning in to breathe my answer across his mouth.

"Yes, Viggo. I'm more than okay with this. With you."

He groans then kisses me hard. It's brutal and I'm completely overwhelmed by him. He licks me once and I open immediately, then we are groaning into each other and it's amazing. I'm completely floored by how quickly my body responds to him. If it weren't for the heavy panting coming from across the room I would have forgotten that Orlando was here. That thought almost makes me stop but Viggo's tongue is insistent and I'm soon completely absorbed in him.

His arms are wrapped around mine and he's clutching my back and head, directing where he wants my body. After a few stunned moments I slide my own hands down over his ass, pulling him to me so I can rub against him. I'm amazed at how he responds to me so completely. I feel like I'm at the center of a whirlwind and his name is Viggo.

After a few minutes of scrabbling and rubbing like teenagers he pulls back from my body, though his mouth is attached to my neck. We're both panting hard and I can feel him shaking with adrenaline. I'm starting to feel the same way; if things don't get moving quickly I'm going to need to finish it myself.

When he pulled away, my hands slid up his sides and are now curved around his shoulders from under his pits. I try pulling him towards me more but he resists. His hands moving quickly between us unbuttoning both our shirts - first mine, then his. My clutching is keeping his shirt in place when he tries to shrug it off so I move to help. Within a few seconds we're both bare-chested and pressed back together. Oh, that's so much better. Viggo is such a smart man, and I would tell him so if my tongue weren't otherwise occupied.

I'm less reluctant this time when he pulls his mouth away. Remembering how much better things got last time I'm eager to follow his lead. The marks he's leaving on my body with his sucking kisses and scraping teeth inflame me. I feel like I'm being devoured and nothing I've ever imagined was this hot.

My eyes slit open and I watch him move his way across my body. His mouth is annihilating me from the oddest of places such as my armpit and just under my left nipple, the tattoo on my arm. My attention is drawn up by movement in red to see Orlando, the only man I thought I desired, moving his hands across his own body in a mimic of what Viggo is doing to me.

By the time Viggo latches on to my nipple I can't take it anymore. I'm moving backward while pulling him up. I'm not sure which direction I'm actually moving in but I know we need to get completely naked now. An attempt is made to accomplish this but it's difficult to do when I really don't want to lose body contact with him.

There are calming hands on my shoulders and a whisper in my ear, then Viggo moves my hands to my sides, holding them there for a second until I nod my head. He makes quick work of my shoes and remaining clothes before standing back up and shucking his own. I watch the sure way he moves and feel something inside, somewhere that I thought was only for Orlando, crack and fill. I thought it was as full as it could get but apparently there's room for Viggo. God, how am I going to be able to walk away when this night is over?

"Sean?"

The sound of his voice makes me jump and I shake myself out of this funk. It's not allowed. Right now is good, more than good, and we need to live in the moment - to make the most of this. My hand shakes just a little when I touch him again. His lightly furred skin feels strange under my fingers; strange but remarkably good. As does the hitch in his breath when his eyes follow my hands movement. He *is* as beautiful as my mind constructed from the past. The wide shoulders are sprinkled with blond hair that thickens slightly towards the center of his chest and creates a darker trail leading down to his hard cock. I suck in a breath and have to look back towards his chest. He's average in size like me, but knowing that I've agreed to him fucking me makes it seem *huge*. It's not. I know it's not, and I trust him not to hurt me.

I put my other hand to his chest and watch it rub circles around his nipple which peaks in anticipation. The few encounters I had years ago didn't include getting fully undressed and though I've been naked around men before, and even touched some similarly in my work, this is different. This is for me - us. I want to explore his body with my hands and my tongue, and I want Orlando to watch. Wow.

His skin tastes different than I expected. For some reason, in the back of my head I thought he'd taste like something woodsy. Ridiculous, I know. Instead his skin tastes like just that. Warm, living, excited flesh. It's not like a woman, with perfumes and flowered body wash. There's something there of a scented wash but there's more. He tastes like he smells, clean with a slight metallic tang. It's good and I wonder why the smell of him never turned me on like this before. It should have.

Orlando's making beautiful sounds from the chair and Viggo's clutching at my head, pulling me closer before pushing me away and kissing my lips again. It's quick and almost - I say 'almost' - chaste. That quick swipe of tongue before he pulls away isn't.

"I'm supposed to be the one doing the licking, remember?" he says a bit shakily. "As much as I'm enjoying your mouth, save it for Orlando."

He sucks in a quick breath and kisses me hard before pulling me close and attacking my neck and shoulder. Oh, god. I'm not going to be able to go shirtless for a week. He's not really using teeth but the suction is wonderful and harsh. I nearly crumple when he applies it to my nipples, moving back and forth between the two, and hear a chuckle from the chair. I don't know how I can keep forgetting he's here and that in a little while I'll have my mouth on him. It's all I've wanted for so very long.

I keep my eyes on him when Viggo drops to his knees. I tense in anticipation of the same hard sucking and am surprised by a gentle lick on the head of my cock. Orlando's hot smile turns to a smirk. Guess this isn't unusual treatment then.

Viggo's tongue is quick and slick, moving in little flutters over my whole cock. It feels so good but is very frustrating at the same time. Orlando's laugh when I mewl at the tongue flicking quickly under my head blends in to all the other sensations nearly driving me insane.

I don't remember them closing but I have to force my eyes open to look at Viggo. The image of him naked on his knees, moving down to lick my balls, makes me flush and struggle not to finish myself off on his face. I have to tear my eyes away before I give in.

Orlando's eyes are drooping lazily, his tongue poking out and licking over his lips. His top is unbuttoned and one hand is pinching and pulling lightly at his nipple while the other is inside his pants, slowly stroking up and down. If I could feel anything aside from extreme lust right now, the strange mewling that I know is coming out of me would be embarrassing. Viggo stops what he's doing and looks over to Orlando.

"Jesus, Orlando. You're going to kill him!" He looks back to me and says, "I think it's time for the next step," with an eyebrow raised in question. I can only offer a breathless nod.

He stands up, sliding his body against mine the whole way, and plants an intoxicating kiss on my lips. We're grabbing each other and rubbing together before either of us realizes it. There's a loud annoying noise but I ignore it. When it's repeated Viggo pulls us apart; Orlando was impatiently clearing his throat with another smirk.

Viggo moves around me until he's behind me, arms wrapped around and hands smoothing all over. His body at my back feels comforting and exciting but the hardness pushed tightly into my crack is a bit intimidating. Both of his hands move down and I'm trapped looking at Orlando while Viggo's hands squeeze and pulse around me. He lets go when I start pushing back and I mewl embarrassingly again. They both chuckle but Viggo's sounds strained.

He moves away from me and I sway for a moment before his hand on my back pushes lightly toward Orlando. It's only a few steps before I'm standing over him. I want to lick his impudent grin - but it's the hand moving slowly inside his pants that is driving me insane.

I lean over and, with a quick confirming look to Viggo, place a kiss on Orlando's upturned lips. When I move to pull back however, Viggo's hand keeps me in place. Orlando looks behind me and nods then removes the hand from his pants and wraps it around the back of my neck pulling our faces together. His breath is hot on my face and from this close I can see the traces of mascara and eyeliner that weren't washed off. It does nothing to take away from his masculinity.

My hands clench, one on the arm of the chair and one on the back, when Viggo's tongue licks over me from my balls back. I've never had it done to me, though a few women have known the pleasure from my tongue. He only makes a few broad swipes before little circles start at my hole. His words telling me what he was going to do come rushing back and I find myself moaning into Orlando's mouth.

I can't keep my feet for long. My eyes are closed again but I feel both of their hands guiding me to my knees. Orlando must have straightened in the chair because I can feel the softness of satin covered legs on either side of mine. Viggo follows me down and continues licking, encouraging me to lean forward so he can go deeper. This has me plastered across Orlando, my face buried in his neck and my cock rubbing the front of the chair. What was it he wanted me to be doing? Oh, yes. Sucking. Yes, I can do that.

Orlando's petting my head and the side of my face with one hand, kissing my ear. The other hand is back in his pants. From this close I can see that he's rolling his balls in his hand; I should be doing that. Pushing up a bit, I catch his eye before leaning up and kissing him again. Everything is all so different from what I'd imagined. It's so much more intense.

My head drops to Orlando's chest when Viggo finally pushes his tongue inside of me. That's just amazing. It's, it's- I don't have words. Orlando must like the view he's getting because he arches against me and suddenly both hands are pulling my head up and we're kissing again. He's rubbing his body up against me while he sucks on my tongue and we're both moaning. It's not loud but it's enough to let Viggo know we're enjoying ourselves. He moans back and I nearly crawl up Orlando's body at the sensation.

Orlando pushes my head back but I can't meet his eyes; it will be too much if I do. Instead I kiss his cheeks and chin before moving down to his chest. Viggo moves with me, allowing me the room without breaking his rhythm. I kiss Orlando's nipples. When his hand pushes me closer I take a slight nip and am rewarded with more gasps. So good.

I drop my head down when Viggo pushes in farther. I have to rest on Orlando's stomach, moving with his quick breaths; this is like nothing I've felt before. I wonder how it compares to having a cock inside you.

Viggo backs off and I'm able to gather myself enough to remember Orlando. He's sitting back with his hands folded over his chest. He's flushed, breathing heavily and quite obviously aroused. Aside from that, he could be about to fall asleep. I'm more than eager to shake that control.

The elastic band is overlarge and I wonder for a moment if these are Vig's pajamas. I imagine a pair of my own on him but these are so much better. Shrugging off the thought, I pull down enough that he's exposed and am a bit surprised.

"Took me by surprise too," I hear whisper into my ear by Viggo. "It's nice, though. Isn't it?"

I nod and wonder why I didn't notice before. I suppose it wasn't the first thing I was looking at in the restaurant and when I did it was mostly in Viggo's mouth. I've seen uncut guys before but never from this close or while they were hard. It's kind of neat and I have the urge to play with the foreskin but there are more pressing matters.

Orlando is still looking at me calmly as I lean forward and lick. Once he sees what I'm doing Viggo goes back to what he was doing. It takes me a couple of minutes to get used to not only sucking a cock again but to being rimmed at the same time. It's very distracting, especially once Viggo puts a finger in with his tongue, though not as uncomfortable as I'd imagined.

I lick all around what I can see of the head, like Vig did to me, and move down to his balls. He makes encouraging noises, spreading his legs as far as they'll go with the pants on. I push them down further, and he lifts up to let me, but I don't take them all the way off. I nip at his bellybutton and swirl my tongue inside before moving back down.

By now Viggo has two fingers inside me and I feel him shake Orlando's knee. I look up briefly to see Orlando hand him a tube and packet that must have been in the side of the chair. They both rub my back and shoulders when I start to tense at the implications. I knew what was going to happen but now that it's in front of me I'm more nervous. Maybe if I just concentrate on Orlando it'll give me something to focus on.

I pull back the foreskin and lick around his head, careful not to put too much pressure underneath. He puts his hand on the back of my head, guiding me to use more but I'm nervous about hurting him if I tense up.

He pulls me off, leaning forward to whisper, "Are you okay?" in my ear.

I nod but it's shaky. Vig's got his tongue back inside of me so he probably can't see it and I really don't want him to.

"What's the matter?" Orlando sounds so concerned and I really don't want to upset things but he's very insistent.

I pull him closer and whisper back, "I've never..."

I trail off and gesture with my eyes. His eyes get big for a second and I can see that he's going to tell Viggo. I'm not sure if I want him to or not but it's taken out of my hands when Viggo leans up across my back. He's got both arms wrapped around my middle and is nudging me with his cock. It feels so good that I think I should have kept my mouth shut.

"What's all the whispering?" he asks, then kisses my shoulder blade.

Orlando looks at me for a moment then turns to Viggo. "Just go easy. Right, love?"

"Of course," Viggo says and I can tell he understood the gist of what Orlando was saying.

Viggo leads me back down and I give all my attention to Orlando. I'm not as tense as I was a minute ago so it's much easier to learn what he likes. By now his head is almost completely exposed; I lick under the foreskin and he shudders a bit. With that encouragement I pull the foreskin back and suckle the head. As I move I take more and more in until I've reached my limit. I wrap a hand around the rest, squeezing in time with my sucking and it doesn't take long before I feel a constant stream of pre-come coating my mouth.

It tastes weird but not necessarily bad. After a minute I feel a bit of numbing on the back of my throat and find I can swallow more of him, not all but enough to meet my fist. He groans and I feel a warning pulse. I'm not sure how I feel about him coming in my mouth but don't have the chance to decide. Orlando pulls me off, one hand dragging me up to kiss, grabbing himself through my hand with the other to jerk a few times. I feel his warm come hitting my chest in short pulses before he sags, holding me against his chest.

I'm lying on him, feeling the after-shudders go through him, and feel conflicted. I know now that I *wanted* him to come in my mouth. I wanted to swallow it. I'm just not sure I could have. I guess he did the right thing because it would have been horrible if I'd had to spit it out and even worse if I got sick.

As he relaxes more his hands start moving on me again. I realize that while I was concentrating on Orlando Viggo was still stretching me. He was doing it so carefully that I only notice that he had more fingers in me than he had before when he takes them out. There's a sucking sound that accompanies the action and Orlando chuffs a laugh across my face when I blush. It sounds so obscene.

"Are you ready?" Vig asks from over my shoulder and I nod holding my breath.

Orlando pulls me up again and Viggo moves closer, draping himself across my back. They're both stroking and kissing me all over. It feels so good that I don't tense until I feel him pushing into me. He stops moving forward and suckles on my ear while Orlando scrunches down a bit and licks my nipple.

It doesn't hurt exactly. It's more like a feeling I should push out so I do. Viggo clutches hard on my shoulder and nearly gnaws through my earlobe as he slides smoothly inside of me. It happens so fast that I don't react until he's in. I pull Orlando up and clutch at him, pushing my face in the crook of his neck.

Everyone stays still until I stop clenching my entire body. I know *everything* is going to be sore tomorrow but right now I just want to relax enough to feel all the good. When I'm able to take a deep breath without shuddering I lift my head. First I give Orlando a nice slow kiss and then I turn my head. I'm not able to reach Viggo from this angle but I wish I could kiss him now too.

He starts moving slowly in and out. The sensation takes a bit of getting used to but it's really not bad at all. I'm pretty sure that once I'm past the strangeness it's going to feel good. He's kissing across my shoulders and wraps both arms around me again. With his body so tight against mine and Orlando underneath I feel completely theirs. It's a beautiful feeling.

Orlando's arms wrap around us both and I find my cock rubbing against the satin of his pants. The sensation tears a groan from me and they both react. Viggo rears up, pushing into me harder and hitting something amazing inside of me. Orlando slides down more so I'm essentially lying on top of him. I'd love to have his mouth on me but more than that I want to look at him.

We're all overheated and sweaty and there seems to be a mist hanging over this chair. Orlando's curls are sticking to his face and from this close I can smell flowers of some sort. The shirt is still hanging open and the splatters of his come are sliding between us. His eyes are so dark, they draw me in. His mouth - I need to taste it again.

Viggo's body leaves my back and he grabs my hips, adjusting the angle until he hits that spot with every stroke inside me. I'm nearly done. If one of them were to just touch me I'd come immediately. I start to feel desperate when I feel Viggo shaking. His hands squeeze so tightly that I'm sure I'll have bruises later. I know he's coming and the thought nearly shakes me apart. I *need* to come.

He pulls out and I'm beyond thought. I push back from Orlando and reach for myself when my hands are knocked away. I know that sound is me and it's desperate, like I am. It's not fucking fair.

Both sets of hands push me down until I'm lying on the carpet and they still won't let me touch myself. I'm getting more desperate. I was so fucking close and they've been teasing me for what seems like years! Finally, finally! Someone, I don't care who, has got me in their throat while the other one is kissing me. Oh, Viggo. Viggo's kissing me. That means Orlando's...

Oh. "Oh, ahh-ahh-ahhhhh!"

I'm dead. I have to be. I feel like my entire body has been liquefied and poured into the warmest ocean. Except for that particularly bony elbow in my side. Oh. I guess that means I'm not dead.

Hey wait. "Where's he..." God, I'm pathetic. One blowjob and I can't even complete a sentence.

"Shh. Don't worry about him. He's had a long night," Viggo says, watching Orlando stumble into the bathroom. When he comes out he goes straight to the bedroom and Viggo starts pulling me up. "C'mon, Sean. Let's get you in the shower."

"Don't want to." Oh, yeah. Now I sound all of five.

"You'll thank me in the morning," he says. "C'mon. I'll wash your back."

"Well." I perk right up at that. "Who can resist *that* offer," I banter back with a wink.

By the time we're standing, I've regained the brain that seemed to have oozed out my cock at some point. This still feels quite surreal but I want to enjoy it without thinking as much as I can. I still can't believe that this is Viggo, my buddy - the guy I hang out with. God, when did he turn into sex on two legs? I thought that was Orlando's job but I was clearly mistaken. Then I think about all the versions of Orlando I've seen tonight. Well, maybe not mistaken. I guess they share the job, kind-of like how they share everything else.

"Ah-ah. No sighing allowed." He grabs my hand. "Come here, love."

The hug is wonderful. His hugs always are but they usually involve clothing between us, and no bodily fluids.

"Ugh. Yuck. I guess a shower *is* in order," I state sourly, pulling away to look down at my sticky chest. Hell, I'm just sticky everywhere.

"Just a sec." He pulls me in for a kiss.

It's not a prelude to anything. Just a kiss. Just a kiss - right. How can I fall for both of my best friends, who happen to be with each other? I don't know what's going to happen when I walk out of that bathroom but I need to take all that I can get for now and hope it's enough for when I'm alone.

I pull him closer and pour out all the desperation I'm feeling right now. I don't want it - he can have it. They can share it when I'm on the plane home to nothing.

"Hey, hey. Slow down. It's okay." I feel him pulling back and let go.

He's not mine and I've got to remember that. I grab his hand again and pull him along to the bathroom. I might as well get as much of him as I can.

I have to wonder if these two planned things out this much or if it's telepathy. The shower is already running and getting the bathroom all steamy when I open the door. There are no clothes to contend with so I just step behind the curtain and wait for Viggo to follow me.

"How are you?" he asks, arms coming around me.

That question again. I know why he's asking but I honestly don't know how to answer. I'm wondering if I've made the biggest mistake of my life here, and I don't know if I should say anything. This is all new and just a bit uncomfortable. Now the question is, do I be a man and keep my mouth shut or do we talk about it? Right now I'm not sure I can handle either option.

The tile feels cool against my forehead even through the steam clouding the room. I lean against it with my eyes shut. This feeling reminds me of being very drunk, when you get past the point of feeling good and you just want to cry or go to sleep - preferably both. His arms feel good when they embrace me again but it's also the thing that breaks me. It's very late and I'm still a bit disoriented from the flight I took out two days ago, on top of everything that's happened tonight. I'm too old for this shit. That thought brings a painful chuckle out of me that feels more like a sob. At least Viggo will allow me to pretend I'm not getting too emotional about this.

I take a deep breath and turn in his arms. He keeps close to me and waits for whatever reactions are going to come. God, how could I not love this man? Oh, god. I really don't want to go there. Look at him, giving me a patient stare with his stupid hair all wet to his head. And his stupid cleft all weird. And his stupid mouth...

The one that I have to kiss again. I try to keep it gentle, I really do, but it's just impossible. Nothing else is going to happen tonight. At least not for me and, unless Viggo's been taking those little blue pills, not for him either. We're not old but we're certainly not young enough to keep hard all night.

After a few minutes he gentles me with his hands and tongue. I feel him pulling away but manage to restrain myself from pulling him back. He turns me to face the falling water and I feel him spreading soap on my body. I haven't been bathed in years, at least not by loving hands. And his are, I realize. They're speaking to me, if I can just understand the language.

He turns me under the spray so it rinses my back and starts on the front. He's very thorough and gentle. I feel treasured with the way he touches soft and efficient, washing sensitive areas with care. He finishes with washing my hair.

I want to return the favors but he refuses me with a quick kiss as he steps under the spray, quickly washing himself. Before I know it, we're both all clean and stepping out. He hands me a bath towel while he dries off. I'm so tired right now, emotionally and physically, that I could sleep in the tub. I groan at the thought of pulling out the couch in the living room.

We walk out of the bathroom in silence but when I start to head to the couch, he tugs my arm towards the bedroom. I close my eyes for a second and then nod. I know he reads something on my face but I'm too tired to care at the moment.

He shuts off the lights as we go and by the time we reach the room the only glow is from a small bedside lamp. Orlando is on his side sound asleep with the blanket wrapped around him. I see the pajamas on the floor and am quite sure he's naked under there. Oh, well. So are we and I really don't have the energy to even find my bag, never mind search through it.

Viggo lifts the blankets and gestures me to go in ahead of him. Ah, the sweet torture of sleeping between them. He climbs in behind me and I stay on my back, unsure of whom to face. The light is turned out then his hands are there, turning me to face Orlando while he spoons up behind me.

"Sleep. We'll talk more when you're rested," he whispers into my ear. "Just remember that we both love you, Sean. This isn't bad or the end of anything."

God, how can the man read me so well? "Okay."

"Will you two stop with the back and forth?" I thought he was asleep. "And you, move your arm." I comply and Orlando moves closer so I'm spooned to him. "Thank you. Good night, loves."

"Good night," I say.


	3. Breakfast In Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before.

The hand wrapped around my shoulder is not exactly unfamiliar but it's not the one that's usually caressing my naked skin. I know who it is though, and the fingers lightly smoothing my arm feel particularly sensual as I remember last night.

"Good morning, love," I whisper just loud enough for his ears.

The fingers stop moving, then slide away from me before I can catch them. "It's me," he says, his voice as quiet as mine. "Sean. Vig's still asleep."

I can't believe he still needs reassurance after last night. Well that's not true - I *can* believe it, after everything Viggo told me about him. I lean in to him and pull his arm back around me again.

"I know, Sean. I was wishing you a good morning." I look up at him from where my head is resting on his arm.

From this angle it's not as easy to read his face but his body is starting to relax. With a few careful adjustments I'm facing him and my head is nestled on his chest. Oh, it feels so good here. I want to jump up like a child and ask "Can I keep him? Huh?" I'm positive of what Viggo's answer would be, and nearly so of Sean's, but real life is much more complicated than that.

His arms around me complete the feeling of comfort and I start to drift into my memories how we got here.

For me, it all started when Sean stayed with us about a year ago. His visits were never very long but he always made a point of staying at least one night on our couch; we bought the pullout for especially for those occasions. Vig and I had already been together for a few years by that point and were very comfortable in our sex life and our fantasy life. We often talked about who we'd do what to, given the opportunity. Until then I'd always brought up women.

It was hot and we were all barely wearing shorts, never mind anything else. Viggo had gotten a barbecue pit going and was grilling some kind of meat on the other side of the yard so I wouldn't have to smell it. Somewhere along the line Sean and I had lapsed into silence as we lay back on our lounge chairs. His eyes were closed and it wasn't until my eyes had settled on the waistband of his too long shorts that I realized I was getting turned on. He was beautiful, lying there with sweat shining on his tanning chest. I bit my lip and turned away, closing my own eyes.

Two nights after he left I brought him up in bed. Viggo's response wasn't what I'd expected, though. He'd always encouraged me to explore how I felt about other men. Ours was the first real relationship of this sort that I'd had and, though we often talked about other men he found interesting, he was the only one I'd seen in a sexual way in a very long time.

He sat up in the bed, scooting back to lean against the headboard. That was the first hint that something was different this time. Usually he cuddled closer, touching me while we talk. This time he seemed to draw in on himself and I got worried - maybe he didn't want me to want another man after all, despite all his urging.

I stayed silent waiting for him to open up. When he did I was very surprised by what he had to say.

"He's in love with you, you know." His eyes rose to mine, watching for my reaction.

"Don't be dramatic, Vig." I wasn't prepared for this to get serious and had no idea what would make him say such a thing.

That was the first time he told me. At first I thought that he was growing insecure in our own relationship and set out to prove otherwise. I didn't bring up the subject Sean in our bed again.

A couple of months later we'd spent a relaxing evening in. He was sorting through odd papers that had been stacking up while I sat next to him reading through a script. There was no pressure to entertain each other and after half a bottle of wine I put down the script just to watch his lips move as he whispered to himself over the mess.

Most of them had been sorted into piles on the table when he put the rest down and turned to face me, one leg up on the cushion and his back to the arm. The look in his eyes made me feel cherished and we just sat, leaning our heads against the back of the couch looking at each other. His fingers left a line of tingles across the back of my hand before lacing with my own.

Even the air was drowsy and we moved slowly until I was lying across him on my side. He slid down, half reclining, and from this position I could feel his heartbeat. We stayed quiet like that for a while. Occasionally he drew a breath as if to speak but just let it out without talking.

Eventually he mumbled something into the top of my head but it sounded like gibberish and I told him so. A small laugh rumbled under my ear before he pulled me up so we were looking into each other's eyes. At the serious look on his face I drew myself up further. He caressed the side of my face and then started talking.

We talked for hours that night, about Sean and about us. It took awhile because he wasn't comfortable breaking a confidence but eventually he told me about a few conversations they'd had. Viggo never felt threatened by my friendship with Sean. He's always been comfortable with himself and where he stood with each of us. When Sean confessed his feelings for me Viggo was a little uncertain if our relationship would be in conflict with theirs. My ignorance probably helped to keep the tension low, I really wasn't ready to deal with more than our relationship back then.

However, my imagination was now fueled.

Over time our fantasy sessions became more frequent. Not every night, but they went from one or two times a month to at least a few times a week. They also stopped being about random people and focused on us and on Sean. There were various scenarios that didn't necessarily include Sean, but they didn't preclude him either: Dressing me as a girl was one that Viggo wanted, and it appears to have gone over well for Sean too, which made our joint fantasies so much more real.

Now to convince Sean of that.

"So, love. How did you enjoy last night?" I ask casually. The soft, slightly dopey smile on his face is my only answer. "That good, huh? Our Viggo is a very talented man."

He bites his lip and looks down at where I'm resting on his chest. I know he's a little out of his depth here. We didn't exactly make his position plain, though I'm not sure what they may have talked about after I stumbled myself to bed.

"Orlando, I..." he trails off, running his fingers through my hair.

"Okay. Good start." I grin and receive an answering one from him. "We need to talk about what we're feeling and all that girly shit, but right now - I want to kiss you. How's that sound?"

"It *sounds* good. Really good. I'm just not sure I can walk out the door later if we do." He sounds surer about that than anything he said or did last night.

"Well, that's good. We don't want you to leave." I hold up a hand when he tries to respond. "We want you, Sean. And not just for one night. But we also know that you have your life back home and it's not something either of us would expect you to give up. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

He looks thoughtful if a bit unsure, so I elaborate. "We don't have an open relationship. Neither of us sleeps with anyone else, and yet we want to be with you; all of us together."

"Orlando?" I nod that I'm listening. "Kiss me."

We both smile before I drag my body slowly up his and kiss him - on his chin. He glares at me and then reaches up for another, so I kiss his nose. On the next pass I let him catch me and sink into him. There's no urgency in this; it's just a lazy good-morning kiss, and it's just like I hoped it would be.

I don't know how long we trade soft kisses. Eventually they turn from soft and slow to long and more insistent. Before we get too far I pull back, leaning over him with my hands planted on the bed. When I look down the hot look on his face drives me to drop quick hard kisses on his lips, then I settle my head on his chest and play with the soft hair there - occasionally pinching his nipple.

"What do you want to do today?" I ask. "We've only got until tonight before you have to leave, right?" I look up at him for the answer.

"Yes. Tonight. I have to make the plane tonight." His eyes meet mine and he smiles. "As for what I want to do? Seems like I've got to make up for some lost time."

With that he runs his hands down my back and lifts me up his body. I expect him to start kissing me again but instead he turns his head toward Viggo.

"What about him?"

"What *about* him? Not like *we* chose to sleep late. He's here, isn't he? We're not sneaking off," I say hoping he's not planning to chicken out. I don't think he is but I can't always read him.

"No, I mean." He runs a finger over his bottom lip then looks back at me. "He had us both last night, didn't he? He fucked us. He had control. What about him?"

Ah. I get it and smile back at him. This is going to be fun.

"C'mon. He sleeps like the dead until either I wake him up or the sun does." I slip off of Sean and move to the other side of Viggo, motioning for him to mirror me on his side. "I'm a mite bit hungry, Sean. How about he gives us breakfast in bed?" The twinkle in his eye and the smirk on his face is my only answer.

I run my fingers up Viggo's arm and shoulder with just enough pressure to sensitize, nodding for Sean to copy me. His actions follow mine as I trace Viggo's collarbone. Our hands graze each other, fingers twining in the hollow of his throat. I lean forward and up, and our lips meet over Vig's chest in a light kiss. We pull back before we get carried away and I start gently scratching the hair on Vig's chest; it's a sensation that he says makes his nerves tingle. Sean continues copying my movements even as I lean down to lick a nipple.

A moan from above us lets me know that Viggo's awake but I don't leave off and neither does Sean. Good boy. I feel a hand lift to my head, holding me in place, and glance over to see one on Sean's head too. I nod to him and we both reach up, moving the hands so that they're lying under our bodies. Out of the corner of my eye I see Viggo purse his lips though his body remains lax.

Sean and I continue licking and nipping over Viggo's chest and stomach, our movements not exactly the same now that Sean's more comfortable. I reach the thicker thatch of hair at the base of Viggo's cock, nipping and pulling lightly with my teeth until Sean joins me. We smirk at one another as we each lick a stripe up the sides of our prize, then lean forward and start kissing over it.

At first Viggo stays still but once it becomes clear that we're enjoying ourselves without him he clears his throat a few times. When we don't part one of his hands moves down to touch himself. Sean is quicker and manages to pin him back to the bed and I copy that action on my side as a precaution. Vig doesn't really struggle but when his attempts at pulling away don't have any results he starts clearing his throat again. After a few more minutes of kissing Sean and I can't take it anymore and we both start laughing.

"Oh, fine. Be that way. Torture the old man." Vig sounds putout but there's a smile on his face when we turn to him.

"Is he *always* this impatient?" Sean asks, eyebrow raised.

"No, but then he usually *thinks* he has the upper hand." I wink at Sean before turning a mock serious face back towards Viggo.

"No, love," Viggo disagrees. I turn a questioning look to him and he continues, "You have complete control over me. Just one look from you and I'd do anything."

My breath catches at his admission. I know it's true by the way he responds to me but he usually reserves the mushy stuff for when we're completely alone. In an undignified manner I scramble up his body lying on my half of him as I proceed to show him how much he means to me.

I feel a loss for a moment before reaching down to Sean's shoulder and hauling him up to lie on the other half of Viggo. Pulling away from the mouth I'm so familiar with is not easy but I immediately latch on to the one I'd like to know much better. Viggo's hand rubs up and down my back and I imagine his other touching Sean similarly. I lean our joined mouths down before releasing Sean's mouth to Viggo's.

Wow. Yes, they're still lovely to look at, something I noticed last night. Sean seemed so unsure and it was so very intense to watch him realize his own attraction to Viggo. I had noticed it before but both of them seemed oblivious and Viggo went so far as to tell me that I was only seeing what I wanted to see. Watching it hit them both, watching Sean surrender, was amazing. The intensity is still there this morning and Sean's assurance, the confidence I've always associated with him, makes it that much better.

I touch them both on their arms and chests while they lose themselves in their kiss. I'm surprised and thrilled not to feel jealous. But I suppose that Viggo's hand rubbing my back and Sean's touching my hair and face reverently lets me know that they haven't forgotten about me. I lean into their touches allowing my own hands to compare the different feel of their bodies.

Soon touches are not enough and I need to compare their tastes. I help Viggo pull Sean further onto his body and then move my mouth back and forth between the two. Sean is still tilted up on his side a little, so I lick his nipple before moving down to Viggo's. I can taste their bodies and it's so good: They're different, and yet, the same.

They break apart and Sean moves up beside me to Viggo's chest. He's more frenzied than before and his actions turn me on so much that I'm matching him. We both have to actively hold Vig down while we nip and lick. We're a little rough but he's obviously enjoying it.

When I slide myself down between Viggo's legs, he raises his knees. I lick the precome that's dripping from his head, savoring the moan it drags from him. Sean swoops down from above the raised leg and kisses me hard around the flesh at the tip of my tongue producing a louder moan. I pull up so we're only kissing each other, fisting his hair and opening my mouth wide to suck on his tongue.

He responds enthusiastically for a few moments before freezing, then pulling back a bit and moaning. When I move away to look at his face, I see that he's biting his lip and screwing his eyes up tight. I look over his shoulder and see him positioned over Viggo, his ass moving all over the place. Ah. I smile.

Gaining as much of Sean's attention as I can, we move Vig's legs up further, so Sean's arms pull up his knees. This puts them in a good position to suck each other while I move further down.

Viggo loves to do this and really gets off on having it done to him but always seems so shy about it. I take advantage while he's otherwise occupied - sucking at his balls before moving back, licking as I go. They're both moaning continuously and it sounds almost funny because they're muffling each other.

I look up briefly, and catch Sean's eyes watching me closely. He seems fascinated by what I'm doing though he continues licking and sucking at Vig. I don't know how he can be using his brain at all right now with everything that's going on.

Viggo opens to me easily allowing me to slide in as far as I can. It's amazing when he surrenders like this. It's so rare for him to completely give up control, and he's so beautiful in his surrender that I wish I could record it to enjoy over and over. I have to keep from rubbing against the bed sheets or this will be over too soon for me.

I fuck him with my tongue for a few minutes, occasionally pulling out and flicking over his hole. He twitches every time I do that and Sean's expression is starting to look a little strained. I motion for him to follow me and we both pull away at the same time.

We're rewarded with a whine from the back of Vig's throat and him grabbing for the both of us. I laugh, dancing out of his reach and off the bed. Sean climbs back to the top of the bed and pushes him back down with a hard kiss, laying his body on top.

I scrabble around under the edge of the bed, looking for our box. Once I find it, I pull out lube and a few towels then I grab the pillow we usually use. The condoms aren't in here because Vig and I gave them up a while ago. I have to get them from the bedside table where he put one of the boxes bought especially for Sean.

When I nudge him, Sean rolls to the side allowing me to climb back between Vig's legs. He settles in next to me and watches in fascination as I slick up my fingers and push two inside at the same time. Viggo curls his back then grabs behind his knees, opening himself to us.

Sean takes the lube from my hand, spreading some on his own fingers and slipping one in beside mine. We move opposite each other until he slides a second one in and then we move together. Viggo is grunting from the stretch but moves along with us, obviously enjoying himself.

I pull my hand out and kneel up on the bed but before I have the chance to move away from them Sean pulls me in sucking on my cock. At that moment I really didn't expect him to do that and am thrown off balance. I end up clutching one hand on Vig's foot and the other in Sean's hair. His mouth is amazing but I'm afraid that at this moment anything could get me off. I need to pull away. Just one more second.

Biting my lip I nearly rip the hair out of his head pulling Sean off of me. He starts to sit back but I don't want to release him just yet. He opens his mouth when I lick at his lips, thoroughly kissing him before taking a few deep breaths. Then I continue with what I had planned.

Taking Sean with me, I get to my knees. He follows my direction to move between Viggo's legs. We get the pillow positioned under him and I pull Sean back against me, rubbing my hands over his body. I look over his shoulder at Viggo.

He's got his hands behind his head in a very casual pose but there's obvious tension running through him. I blush at how much I've taken control of the situation here. I'm not usually one to be the boss, though neither of us are into those games anyway. He smiles at me and opens his legs a little wider, letting me know it's all good.

Sean sits back on his heels watching Viggo look at me. I lean over his shoulder and see a soft smile on his face before he looks at me, then his smile grows hot again. He grabs the curls at the back of my neck and forces his tongue past my lips. The kiss is consuming and demanding. It makes me want to flip him over and fuck him right on top of Viggo. But, no. That's not what we're doing right now. This way is better.

Pushing him away, I put his hands to Vig's knees and move back behind him grabbing one of the packets from the edge of the bed. Opening it, I wrap my arms around him. I can't resist rubbing my cock against his ass a few times while I unroll the condom over him and he doesn't help my self-control by pushing back against me.

I pull away smacking his ass in jest and end up biting my lip at his moan. My eyes flash up to Viggo's and I see his delight. He likes to 'make my cheeks pink', as he says, on occasion. It doesn't do much for me but apparently Sean is a more enthusiastic recipient.

Too much lube squirts across my hand when I squeeze the tube; I slick some up on Sean, then move behind him. I've never guided another mans cock inside someone else before and it feels strange. Sean keeps his hands on Vig's knees, which are pulled up towards his chest, and I direct him towards Vig's hole.

They both moan as he slides in without resistance; I moan simply from watching them. Sean pulls himself up more and lies across Viggo kissing him. Their lower bodies are mostly still but they're grabbing at each other's hair and arms, kissing almost frantically. I can feel the urgency crackling in the air. Having been on the receiving end of intense kisses from both of them I could believe that they've forgotten about me all together.

Watching them entwine their fingers I get an evil idea. I wait until Sean moves back a bit, then I smack him hard across the ass. His back curves and with a hiss as he slams forward into Viggo. The look on Viggo's face is blissful so I do it again with the same results.

After a few adjustments we settle into a rhythm. I smack Sean, he slams into Vig, and they both moan or hiss. Before long his ass is nice and pink and I can see Viggo's appeal to it from this point of view. I don't want his trip later to be too uncomfortable so I stop. I intercept the hand Viggo pulls out from under Sean's before he reaches his dripping cock. Sean's not going to last much longer and then it'll be my turn. Instead I place Viggo's wandering hand on Sean's nipple.

My fist is still full of the extra lube which I use to slick myself up. I slide behind Sean again so each time he pulls out I'm rubbing up against his ass. He freezes for a moment, probably thinking I'm going to fuck him but when I don't he starts moving faster than before.

My hands seem to have a mind of their own as they run up and down his back. The flex and strain of his muscles is absolutely beautiful. I follow the urge to lean forward and lick a stripe up his spine, causing him to move even faster. After a short time with the three of us writhing together Sean slams in harder a few times then arches his back.

His entire body is tight, his head to my shoulder and eyes screwed shut. His teeth are clenched hard. When he lets go like this he amazes me. My arms wrapped around him hold him upright when he lets go of himself. Viggo's legs drop down a bit and I lean Sean forward so we can all lie together.

After a few minutes Sean shifts to the side and takes off the used condom, looking around for some place to dump it. I take up one of the towels and wipe him down a bit before holding it out for him to drop the condom into. I wish we didn't have to use them here, as Viggo and I don't, but it's for the security of us all. Maybe some day things will be different. The thought of us as three old men writhing around without condoms makes me smile.

With Sean lying to the side of him, Viggo's body is open to me. He's patiently staring at me, apparently waiting for me to make a decision. I smirk at the thought of leaving him hanging but I wouldn't do that - to him or to myself. I twine my fingers with Sean's preventing him from completing his reach towards Viggo's cock. I like holding his hand and hope he'll let me do it even when we're not in bed.

Still holding onto Sean, I lie myself across Viggo's body. In order to reach up and kiss him I have to straddle his waist. Not that it's a bad thing, not at all. Sean's head is resting on Vig's shoulder as we kiss and it feels a bit weird to have someone watching you do something so intimate from that close. But he is our intimate now, after all this time. What a lovely thought.

As much as I'd like to completely ravage him right now Viggo and I kiss slowly - thoroughly. It's an art form to him and makes me feel like the only other person in the world that matters. Sean's fingers playing with my hair aren't distracting. In fact, they add to the feeling of being so special. How could I not love this?

The energy from before comes back to me and I find myself rubbing against Viggo with increasing urgency. But I don't want to finish things this way - I want to be inside of him. With reluctance I pull back and watch Sean lean in to take my place. God, they look so good. So hot.

I slip off of Viggo and grab the lube. There's still plenty on me but it's starting to get a little tacky. With a tap to their shoulders I ask them to move for me. They allow themselves to be positioned before their hands and lips go back to worshipping each other.

Sean is now sitting against the headboard atop a stack of all our pillows with Viggo on his knees leaning over him. They're quite ravenous in their need for each other. It makes me go back and forth with the ideas of getting between them or fucking Viggo into Sean. The fucking wins out and I move up behind him.

Taking hold of his hips I slide inside him. Oh - so good. It hasn't been that long but in light of recent events it feels like a whole different lifetime. Their movements slow slightly though they're still touching allowing me to set the pace. Sean's hands slide past Viggo and wrap around me sliding up and down over my back and ass. This has always been one of my favorite positions to take Viggo in but it doesn't allow for me to be touched much. I *like* this addition.

We move at a fairly quick pace as I'm not feeling particularly patient right now. Sean's hands move from soothing and rubbing to grasping my ass. My own hands, wrapped around Viggo, are doing some wandering of their own. I slip one down to jerk him while the other holds him tightly to me, occasionally pinching his nipple. The skin of his neck is slippery and salty but my teeth grab hold easily bringing a harsh moan from his mouth.

My eyes must have shut at some point because I can't see anything. I feel the sweat alternately dripping and drying on our bodies and almost forget about everyone and everything. That is until I feel a tongue licking at Viggo's cock around my jerking hand. I allow the mouth to take him in further settling my hand on Sean's head instead, caressing his hair.

Neither of us can hold on much longer. I move my hand back to his cock, wrapping it around the base and feeding it into Sean's mouth hoping not to choke him. I open my eyes and watch Vig watching Sean. He's keeping his eyes wide in a way I've become familiar with: He doesn't want to miss a second and is about to come. I tighten the hand holding him and jerk it a few times, bumping into Sean's lips.

Viggo keeps his head down but his hands move up. For a second I think he's going to grab Sean's head but he doesn't. Instead he puts both hands to the top of the headboard and just squeezes - everywhere. I'm so surprised by the grip he has on me, and am so close to the edge already, that I just about fly apart.

I hope to god that I'm not doing any permanent damage to Vig's shoulder because I can't seem to control how hard I'm biting. God. It's just- I'm just- Ahh, fuck!

I'm trying to remember how to breathe but I do know that Vig hasn't come yet. He's so tight, so tense. I force myself to move, though it feels like my muscles have nothing left in them. I continue pumping inside Viggo for as long as I can and wrap the hand not around Viggo's cock in Sean's hair, pulling him off but keeping Viggo's head just inside his mouth. With my other hand I jerk hard and fast; it doesn't take very long before he's coming. From here I can't see if it's in Sean's mouth or not, though I suspect that's what's keeping Vig's eyes glued down there.

We arrange ourselves and somehow Sean ends up in the middle. Very nice. He makes a good cuddle partner like Viggo. From somewhere far off I hear the two of them talking. They're not whispering or anything, but I'm drifting. I always thought it was the younger guy that has a better recovery time but these two seem almost *functional* after sex. Whereas I just need a nap. Maybe it's all this experience that they have at it or something.

Some part of me feels the bed shift, then shift again. A warm body presses against my back and I feel two sets of hands, one cleaning me up with a wet cloth and the other drying me off. How sweet are they? I start drifting off again when I pick up their conversation and decide I can lend at least one brain cell to listening. It might be important later.

Oh, that's nice. They're touching me, just the way I like it afterwards, as they talk. Sean's not exactly unsure anymore but he does seem hesitant to make any claims. Viggo's being very sweet but I'm not sure Sean realizes that. Vig talks in this abstract way when he's trying to explain something that feels complicated to him. This isn't complicated, really; but maybe I see the simplicity because I don't have the histories they do.

As much as I love them both, they'll be talking forever. Viggo will end up spouting some weird and colorful ideas and Sean will get that cute little crease between his eyebrows that says he's growing frustrated with trying to figure something out. More than anything right now I want them to be murmuring sweet nothings in my ears while they caress my skin and hair so I can sleep. In order to achieve that, however, I've got to straighten them out before they confuse themselves.

"Okay, listen. I want to sleep right now. No! I'm not kicking you out, go back to touching me."

"He's pushy for a little guy, isn't he?" I hear Sean say. I'd glare at him but it isn't worth the effort to open my eyes.

"Yes, he is. But he's worth the trouble." Well, I can stick my tongue out at Vig without having to move too much.

They both laugh for a second, then go quiet. Good. Now I can say this and go back to floating.

"We're all in new territory here and it's easy to have misunderstandings so I'm going to spell it out. You're asking what this is?" I feel Viggo's arms wrap tighter around me, then Sean says yes. "It's We."

They're both silent for a moment. I know Vig understands what I'm talking about. Hell, I get this weird way of thinking from him.

Sean says, "Yeah, We and You."

I crack my eyelids open enough to see him gesturing, first around at the three of us - then when he says You, he only includes me and Vig. I sigh trying to wake up a little more, just enough to explain better but not so much that I can't slip right back into the floaty feeling.

"Yeah. We." I mimic his gesture, though sloppily, around at the three of us. "And Us." I pick up my hand wrapped around Vig's. "And Us." Twining my fingers with Sean's. "And You." Then I put their hands together, moving mine out of the way.

They both stare down at me for a second, then look up at each other. Since I'm facing him, I see Sean swallow hard. Viggo kisses my shoulder and buries his face in my hair.

"I told you he was worth it," comes from the vicinity of my neck, causing me to laugh at the ticklish sensation.

Sean just stares at me for a moment, then asks, "How can you take such a simple way of looking at something so complicated, and have it make sense?"

I smile at him and gladly accept the kiss he gives me. It's sweet and tender. He moves over me and I hear him bestow the same on Viggo's cheek until he lifts his head enough to receive it on the mouth.

"Go to sleep, sweet," is the last thing I hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 5/9/02 - 7/2/02. Edited to post here.
> 
> You can find me at [Dark Side of Fixtion](http://darksideoffition.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [Dark Side of Fixtion](http://darksideoffixtion.tumblr.com/).


End file.
